heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Shire
Dragon Shire is a 5v5 battleground. Background Dragon Shire is very large. It has lots of gardens, lots of knights and squires, lords, ladies, and maidens. However, these lush and deceptively peaceful gardens have grown over time, covering a once molten realm known as Dragon Spire. Beneath this verdant paradise, the ancient power of the dragons was sealed away...and their descendants have neither forgotten nor forgiven the trespasses of those who wronged them.Dragon Shire, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-06-02 Battleground Tips The Dragon Knight lies dormant in the Dragon Altar at the center of the map, and teams must capture the two obelisks at the top and bottom of the battleground to receive his power. There are three lanes on this battleground, with an obelisk near each side lane, and the Dragon Altar located in the center of the map, near the middle lane (on the top lane's side). Mercenary camps are located very close to each team's forts, which makes it difficult to take an opponent's mercenaries. The Dragon Altar at the center of the map remains locked until one team captures both the Obelisk of the Sun and the Obelisk of the Moon. Once captured, the altar unlocks for that team only, and a hero can channel for a short period on the altar to become the Dragon Knight. The Dragon Knight form lasts for a couple of minutes and grants the hero a massive power boost Map-unique objectives The unique objective revolves around capturing the two Obelisks in order to unleash the Dragon Knight. Obelisks There are two Obelisks: the Obelisk of the Sun located at the top lane, and the Obelisk of the Moon at the bottom. Basically what you have to do with them is to channel on them for a certain duration and unlock the Dragon Knight. Note that capturing one Obelisk means nothing, and with only one Obelisk captured the enemy team still has a chance to capture it too. Obelisks spawn 2 minutes after a Dragon Knight has been killed. Dragon Knight Once the two Obelisks are captured by one team, the team with the possession of the two Obelisks chooses a team member to go to the altar (center of the map) and channel upon it. Once done the Obelisks go back neutral, however they can not be channeled upon until the death of the Dragon Knight or his time expires (at most, it can only last a few minutes).2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-27 Note that it takes less time to channel the Dragon Knight altar than to change a shrine back to a neutral state. The Dragon Knight himself is a very fast, mobile tank/dps who can single-handedly (most of the time) tank Tower Attacks. Notes *The battleground is Blizzard's take on a classic fairy tale setting, harkening to works such as Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. It harkens to a small faerie tale town and castle rather than the Medieval style of castle found within the Warcraft series.2014-02-20, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-15 *Dragon Shire was originally part of the Kings Crest battleground as a town section.2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 Media Images DSObelisks.jpg Dragon Shire 01.jpg Dragon Shire 02.JPG Dragon Shire 03.JPG Dragon Shire 04.JPG Dragon.png|A blue team Dragon Knight tanking both tower damage and combating Uther at the same time Ladies.jpg|Townsfolk concepts Dragonshire-cine.jpg|Hanzo and Alexstrasza looking out over Dragon Shire 36882-reddit-developer-interview-pax-east-2018.jpg|The landscape of the Dragon Shire. Videos Heroes of the Storm Dragon Shire Battleground Dustin and Kevin Knocke cast Dragon Shire (Updated version) File:Heroes of the Storm Guide - Unlock the Dragon Knight in Dragonshire|VIDEO: How to Unlock the Dragon Knight Patch changes * * * * * * References Category:Battlegrounds